The present invention relates to a hand puppet in which a plurality of different facial components can be removably attached to a head portion to produce different characters, such as monsters, funny looking characters, science fiction characters, etc.
The hand puppet of the invention has a relatively rigid head portion, and the facial components can be attached anywhere on the head portion, and in any orientation relative to the head portion. According to the preferred embodiment, the head portion has a relatively rigid base, and that base is covered with a layer of material which can detachably engage "Velcro"-type material. Each of the plurality of facial components has a layer of "Velcro"-type material thereon, and that material allows the components to be attached anywhere on the head portion, and in any orientation relative to the head portion.
A sleeve depends from the head portion, and has an opening at its distal end, and into which an operator's hand can be inserted to support the puppet. The sleeve is preferably formed of fabric which depicts an outer garmet for the puppet and the sleeve has a pocket for storing the detachable facial components. Further, the sleeve is designed so that when the pocket is closed, it is basically hidden from view. Thus, the detachable facial components that are not being used to form the puppet's face are stored in a way which does not detract from the appearance of the puppet, and yet makes them readily accessible for changing the puppet's face.
The puppet of the invention lends itself to forming a variety of different characters, at the whim of an individual. A character can be changed by completely changing the facial components which are attached to the head portion. Further, a character's face can be changed by adding to, or subtracting from, the facial components which form that character's face. Still further, a character's face can be changed by rearranging the orientation of the components which form the character's face.